And Baby Makes Three
by Smart Kira
Summary: While on the hunt for a UNSUB Luke gets caught in a explosion much to Emily's dismay. This causes their relationship to come to light and what about the baby.


**And Baby Makes Three**

Emily Prentiss couldn't believe it all came down to this but sadly it had. Sighing somewhat loudly leaning her head up against the nursery room glass; as she looked down at the now sleeping baby below. Emily couldn't help but wonder how long the young child had been sleeping. "Why should I care how long the child's been asleep it's not like I am the child's mother or something?" Emily said to herself suddenly. "Maybe you could become one you never know you'd might be good at it!?" a voice from within Emily's head said. Emily quickly shook that idea from her head.

She and Luke never really talked about kids yet; she didn't even think they were ready yet they were still getting to know each other in their relationship. "You never know until you ask him" the voice in the back of Emily's mind said. Placing her head firmly against the glass Emily let her tears flow freely to the ground. "I might not even get the chance to and it's all because of a stupid stupid decision I made!" Emily screamed within her head.

 **Emily's Nightmare Beings**

"Ok everyone listen up!" Emily shouted as she exited her SUV. Emily then proceed to tell everyone present what;they had to do in order to catch the UNSUB the media has dubbed the Trickster. The BAU worked tirelessly and endlessly to track this seemingly elusive serial killer. He enjoyed killing prostitutes and leaving fake clues in multiple places frustrating the BAU. Then UNSUB would bring the prostitutes to the main house to finish the job; and that's why the BAU was here now hopefully they had the UNSUB cornered. After making sure the rest of the team understood Emily and what they needed to do; Emily let them go their separate ways it was time to catch this bastard.

After checking multiple vacant houses only to come back;moments later empty handed all except Luke. "Where's Luke?" Emily said looking around frantically her voice pitched uncharastically high. As the other members of the team tried to calm Emily;but all the while wondering why Emily was so worried about Luke. Yes he was their teammate but apparently there was more going on here between Luke and Emily but what they didn't know yet. Seconds later a loud explosion could be heard freezing everyone in their tracks. Emily's blood ran cold despite the now excessive ringing in her ears.

Then time seemed to slow down for the team as they immediately raced to the scene of the explosion. By the time the team arrived the house was on fire Emily raced towards the flames only to be stopped and held back by Rossi moments later. All the while screaming Luke's name Emily then crumbled to the ground in Rossi's arms; with trails of tears coming non stop continuously down her face. Now the rest of the BAU team was really confused about what was going on; between Luke and Emily but now was not the time or place to think about that.

 **Emily's Nightmare Ends**

It took Emily ages to calm down and try to make sense of what's going on. Everything around Emily happened;in quick succession Emily paid no heed to any of it. They found Luke's unconscious body in the burnt out house. But luckily for the rest of the team Luke wasn't badly burnt; but he was still alive but unconscious;and that was good thanks to the quick response of the local fire department because he was still there fighting to stay alive. But what surprised the BAU;and local police was who Luke was also protecting within the burnt out house. Underneath Luke's unconscious body was a slightly ashened baby boy and he was crying slightly.

The baby in question was in perfect health;aside from some ash on its face the baby was perfectly fine. Luke however was still unconscious and in the ICU and Emily was unsure if Luke would wake up. Emily went to visit Luke once he was out of surgery she just stared at him. Watching Luke's chest rise and fall with the help of the ventilator. Grabbing Luke's hand and squeezed it Emily could feel herself start to crumble once again. Squeezing Luke's hand once again before quickly leaving the take her mind off Luke Emily decided to visit the baby in the nursery only to find it asleep. Watching the baby sleep gave Emily some peace she was a bag of mixed emotions. One part of her wanted Luke to wake up another part of her wanted to tell the team of her relationship with Luke and finally another part of her wants to protect this baby boy with everything she has.

Hey Smart Kira here please let me know what you think ok. Summaries aren't my strong me know if I should continue this fanfic. Don't be shy I won't bite I promise ;).


End file.
